1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a driving condition of a vehicle, a display unit for displaying a driving condition of a vehicle, a corresponding device, and a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dashboard of motor vehicles is usually dominated by two display instruments, the speedometer and the tachometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,139 B2 describes a display instrument for a vehicle, using which the velocity associated with the vehicle, on the one hand, and the velocity relating to another vehicle, on the other hand, may be displayed.